Chapter 01 - Start Today
→ Chapter 02 - Kids Are Allright Overview The chapter introduces Renton Thurston, son of world hero Adroc Thurston and grandson of LFO mechanic Axel Thurston. He loves Reffing and wishes for an exciting change to his mundane, peaceful life. Holland Novak, Renton's idol, and Eureka evade the military and travel to Axel's LFO garage to repair and find the final piece to complete the LFO Type Zero Nirvash, first of all LFOs. Renton meets Eureka and attempts to repair the unique LFO while learning of her affiliation with Holland. After the military locates and attacks the Nirvash, Eureka flees the garage, and Renton pursues to help with the final piece of the Nirvash, given by Axel. In completing the Nirvash, he and Eureka unleash its hidden power in a magnificent phenomena known as the Seven Swell. Holland meets up with the pair and invites Renton to join his crew. Synopsis Renton Thurston, a 14-year old boy, is introduced enjoying his favorite sport, Reffing on Trapar waves collecting at the bottom of a cliff, his favorite ref spot. For him, reffing is an exciting escape from the mundane, peaceful life in the city of Bellforest. Later, he is sitting in class listening to the teacher lecture about the The First Summer of Love, one of the world’s worst disasters. Renton’s father, Adroc Thurston is named as the hero who sacrificed himself to stop the disaster and save the world from total destruction. A classmate asks him if this is true but Renton says he has no idea because he doesn't remember his father. As Renton listens with his textbook open to page with a portrait of his father, he secretly flips through the popular reffing magazine, ray=out. His fellow students tease him for being unlike his heroic father. Some time later, Renton is in the guidance counselor’s office listening to his grandfather, Axel Thurston, argue with the counselor about Renton’s future. The counselor says that Renton would be accepted into the military, despite his bad grades, due to him being Adroc's son, but Axel is against this and says that Renton is better off as a mechanic like him. However, Renton just wishes to be a skilled reffer like Holland Novak from ray=out. He finds out after school his favorite ref spot has become military property for construction, much to his dismay. The scene abruptly changes to multiple Mon-Soono KLFs pursuing Holland in his LFO Terminus typeR909. He remarks at the repetitive military pursuits and pulls his famous Cut-Back Drop-Turn, decapitating the lead KLF. Matthieu and Stoner in the Terminus typeR606 observe and compliment Holland’s skills. Holland reports back to the Gekko-go, flown by pilot Talho Yūki reporting an all clear for Eureka and the Nirvash to proceed to Axel Thurston’s LFO garage. The scene proceeds to the garage where Axel converses with an excavator reporting three useable ‘skeletons’ for potential LFOs. In the back, Renton is spray-painting his ref board into a replica of Holland’s from the ray=out magazine. Axel tells him to stop playing around, and an argument ensues as Axel calls Holland a show-off hero. Renton replies with admiration of how Holland left the military to become a guerilla and from his group, Gekkostate. Axel questions Renton if he intends to become a hero himself. He points out it was heroes like them that drew away Renton’s sister, Diane Thurston, never to be seen again by either of them. Renton storms out speechless. Axel then speaks to a portrait of his son, Adroc, wishing he had never discovered the mysterious device that was left with Axel. He pleads that Adroc’s past actions do not take Renton as they did Diane. Renton, in his room, reflects on his memories of his sister and how she left to pursue the waves of freedom and excitement not found in Bellforest. Renton sees an LFO come crashing into the side of Axel’s garage. Axel and Renton rush over to the crash site to discover that the LFO is actually the Nirvash TypeZERO. Renton is taken back at the design the machine, but soon rushes to check on the pilot. He stops dead in his tracks as he sets his eyes upon a young girl who says, “Hey, this child is sleeping. You can wake him up, right?” Renton thinks to himself, “CU--, CUTE!” and responds with an immediate “Okay!” to her request. Some distance away, Holland, Matthieu, and Stoner observe from a distance. Holland notes the landing might give away their position to the military, but no matter what, the girl must retrieve something from the garage. That something is the last part for the Nirvash TypeZERO, first of the LFOs. A short time later, Renton is inspecting the Nirvash’s cockpit and asks the girl where the Compac Drive is. She explains one is not required and that she communicates with the machine through her heart. When she mentions Holland sent her to fix the Nirvash, Renton becomes enthused and focused to help his idol. Some time later, military KLFs report they have found the Nirvash and receive acknowledgement to smoke it out of hiding. Meanwhile, Renton works meticulously trying to get the Nirvash to respond to his Compac Drive until he suddenly finds the girl peering closely over his shoulder. He panics in embarrassment, but she just asks if the child, the Nirvash, is fixed. Renton replies he needs more time and realizes his embarrassment as he catches himself checking the girl out. At that moment, the KLFs begin their strike. The girl responds quickly and seeing a gaping hole in the roof of the garage, she jumps into the pilot seat to leave. Renton stops her because the repairs are incomplete, so she asks him to come along. However, he hesitates. He wants to help this cute girl and ride in the LFO, but he isn’t ready to fight the military so suddenly. Speechless and thinking it is for the better, Renton watches the girl take off in the Nirvash. A moment later, he snaps out of his hesitation, grabs his ref board and prepares to pursue her by scooter. Just before he leaves, Axel comes to bid farewell, well aware of how things would play out. He tosses to Renton, the Amita Drive, the last part to complete the Nirvash sought by Holland and the girl. He gives his approval for Renton to go off and become a hero. Renton pursues the Nirvash and crashes his scooter through a military guard post at his favorite ref spot and drives off a cliff. He takes flight on his ref board and intercepts the Nirvash using the same Cut-Back Drop-Turn as Holland. He lands on the Nirvash to the girl’s surprise, and yells that he likes her. Having regained control of his emotions, he pulls out the final piece to complete the Nirvash. Just as he attaches piece atop the Compac Drive, a KLF fires several missiles. The girl barely evades, but the blast knocks the girl unconscious and the Nirvash's systems inactive. As it plummets towards the ground Renton panics and chooses not to give up on life yet. He grabs the girl’s hand on the controls to pull up, and rouses her awake. Regaining consciousness, she sees Renton’s hand and the dashboard interface as it begins to display the name “EUREKA”. With all his determination to live, Renton yells, “Wake up, Nirvash!” as the name fully appears in the display. Just feet from the ground the Nirvash gains a burst of life and surrounds itself with a sphere of light. The light grows and bursts outward in a massive gust of Trapar, englufing the surrounding landscape in the legendary phenomenon, the Seven Swell, witnessed only once before during the Summer of Love, and signifying the final awakening of the Nirvash. The Gekkostate members and the military officers both observe in awe and disbelief. Back in the cockpit, Renton recoils in embarrassment from grabbing Eureka’s hand, and the girl asks him of when he said the word “like.” She believes that Renton needed to be with her for the Nirvash to activate. He asks her name, and she reveals herself to be Eureka, the name that appeared on the display. Holland then swings by in the 909 inquiring if Renton in the Nirvash. He thanks Renton for the help and invites him aboard the Gekko-Go, and Renton, shocked to be speaking to his idol, immediately accepts. Renton gleefully reflects on his leaving of his home to start his adventure. He is interrupted when three kids appear in a video link on the Nirvash’s display asking when Eureka will be returning. He is left dumbfounded when they all call out “Mama!” Trivia *In the anime, Eureka's name appeared on Renton's Compac Drive and the Nirvash accidentally crashed onto his room. *In the anime, Renton tended to fight with his classmates whenever his father and sister were brought up, and after a meeting with his teacher, his grandfather took him out to dinner which he says is a rare event. *In the anime, Renton was supposed to repair the Nirvash but got so caught up talking with Eureka that he didn't. *In the anime, Eureka burned the remains of his room to give them a funeral, much to his dismay. *In the anime, Renton wasn't hesitant to go after Eureka because he was determined to confess his crush to her, despite her battling numerous KLFs. *In the anime, Renton never retracted his confession and actually said "I'm in love with you!" twice to her because he credited her for helping him do a Cut-Back-Drop-Turn, which he doesn't do in this chapter. *Unlike the anime, Renton doesn't faint after releasing the Seven Swell and doesn't return to the garage to say goodbye to his grandfather before boarding the Nirvash. Category:Eureka Seven